deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Battle Sixteen: The Fireflies (The Last of Us) vs. The New Marais Militia (inFAMOUS 2)
Intro With the clock ticking to human extinction we bring two almighty forces duking it out in this battle of the apocalypse! ''The New Marais Militia! ''The anti-Conduit paramilitary striking down and combating the deviants, mutants, and undesirables of New Marais! ''The Fireflies! ''The anti-government freedom fighters set out to find a cure for an unknown fungal infection that wiped out a majority of the world's population! Wounds will be opened and bonds will be tested with one being... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Warriors New Marais Militia An anti-conduit paramilitary force founded by the villainous Joseph Bertrand to expand his influence and manipulate the events around him, the New Marais Militia were little more than heavily armed thugs. After the Ray Sphere event in Empire City, the Militia quickly gained momentum in their home, New Marais, and with the support of the people they were successful in a coup, overthrowing the police and taking the town for their own. The Militia quickly plastered New Marais in pro-Bertrand and anti-Conduit propaganda, and took control of all television broadcasts and news outlets in order to control the spread of information. When Cole MacGrath arrived in New Marais in order to power himself up to fight The Beast, the Militia began to paint him as a villain that was responsible for the death of Empire City. Cole and his sidekick Zeke, along with the his new ally Lucy Kuo attempted to contact a brilliant scientist to aid in stopping The Beast, but the Militia attacked and murdered him, and would eventually kidnap Kuo- performing horrific experiments on her that awakened her abilities as a Conduit herself. Cole also allied himself with a Resistance movement that aided him greatly in freeing New Marais from the Militia block by block. The Militia finally lost full public support when Cole was able to gain proof that Bertrand was a Conduit himself, capable of transforming into a massive insect-like creature that had twice attacked the city, and that he butchered the entire population of the Swamps outside the city to awaken his powers. Cornering and murdering Bertrand, the Militia basically collapsed- while the troops still occupied the city, they were no longer organized or had any support, and were effectively disbanded after they aided Cole in the final battle with the Beast, honoring him as the Patron Saint of New Marais with the other citizens. Fireflies The Fireflies are a radical anti-government military group determined to find a cure to the Cordyceps outbreak. While they have many bases around the country, by 2033 the group had radically declined in membership. The leader of the Fireflies, Marlene, is forced to rely on the smugglers Joel and Tess to escort a young girl to capitol building to Fireflies out of the city, but are forced to take her all the way across country when they are dead. Joel and Ellie manage to reach Fireflies there, with Marlene waiting for them. Marlene reveals that Ellie houses a possible cure to the disease, but it will require her death. Despite pleading with Joel, Marlene and the other Fireflies killed by Joel when he wishes to keep Ellie alive. Without the cure and low on supplies, it is assumed that the Fireflies crumbled into a state of no return. Weapons New Marais Militia Melee= *Riot Shield Shield Size: 24 Inches x 36 Inches Blunt Damage Can be used as an Offensive and Defensive Weapon |-| Pistol= *SIG Sauer P226 Capacity: 15 Rounds 50 Meters of Range Muzzle Velocity: 760 M/S Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Weight: 2.13 Pounds |-| Shotgun= *Sawed Off Shotgun Capacity: 2 rounds Caliber: 12 Gauge Range: <50m |-| Assault Rifle= *Remington ACR Capacity: 30 Round Magazine Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO Weight: 7.9-9.8 Pounds Rate of Fire: 800 RPM Muzzle Velocity: 2,600-3,250 FT/S Range: 500-600 Meters |-| Explosive= *RPG-7 Capacity: 1 Rocket Caliber: 40mm Warhead Weight: 15 Pounds Range: 200-920 Meters Muzzle Velocity: 115 M/S |-| Special= *Mounted Machine Gun |-| Gallery= Riotshield.jpg|Riot Shield Sig Sauer P226.jpg|SIG Sauer P226 Sawed Off Shotgun.jpg|Sawed Off Shotgun ACR-enhanced-web-2.jpg|Remington ACR Rpg-7.jpeg|RPG-7 MountedMachineGun.jpg|Mounted Machine Gun Fireflies Melee= *2x4 Material: Wooden Edge: Blunt (can be bladed) Can be combined with a blade, binding, and rag to make an Upgraded 2x4 which has a blade at the end to ensure more damage |-| Pistol= *Colt Defender Capacity: 8 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Weight: 25 Oz. Action: Single Action |-| Shotgun= *Mossberg 500AT Capacity: 6 Rounds Range: 40 Meters Caliber: 12 Gauge Shells Weight: 5.5 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 403 M/S Pump Action |-| Assault Rifle= *M16A4 Capacity: 30 Round Magazine Range: 500m-800m of Range Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO Weight: 7.79 Pounds Rate of Fire: 700-950 RPM |-| Explosive= *Nail Bomb, Smoke Bomb, and Molotov Cocktail **Nail Bomb Can be used as a trap or as a grenade (Versatile) Made with Explosive and Blades Improvised **Smoke Bomb Used to Stun Enemies, Non Lethal Made with Sugar and Explosive Improvised **Molotov Cocktail Used as a grenade, when explodes fire engulfs blast radius Made with Binding, Alcohol, and Rag Improvised **All Has to Be Constructed by Materials Found During the Battle Unreliable due to Improvised Nature |-| Special= *Improvised Flamethrower Capacity: 50 Units of Fuel Per Canister Caliber: Gasoline/Flammable Substance Weight: Heavy Made with Various Scrapped Parts such as a bike brake for a trigger, duct tape, and piping Short Range |-| Gallery= 2x4.jpg|2x4 Colt Defender.jpg|Colt Defender Mossy.jpg|Mossberg 500AT M16a4.JPG|M16A4 Nail Bomb.jpg|Nail Bomb Smoke Bomb.png|Smoke Bomb Molotov Cocktail.png|Molotov Cocktail TLOUFlamethrower.jpg|Improvised Flamethrower X Factors Explanations Training= Neither of these groups receive any top quality, special forces training but get enough training handling firearms and hand-to-hand combat. However, the Militia are the better funded force with better logistics compared to the Fireflies, who are a mere terrorist group on hot feet after their twenty year war with the government. Edge: New Marais Militia |-| Logistics= As mentioned before the Militia are better funded than the Fireflies meaning that they have access to things that the Fireflies don't have like turrets and plentiful ammo. The Fireflies have definitely accumulated their fair share of guns, ammo, and other equipment but its mainly from scavenging and finding weapon stocks. Edge: New Marais Militia |-| Dedication= Both groups kill, breathe, and die for their respective causes. The Militia aims to destroy all "deviants" such as Conduits, police officers, and the like with their facist regime. The Fireflies seek to overthrow the government and weaken it by acts of terrorism such as bombings. Edge: Even |-| Brutality= Neither group can really one up each other in terms of brutality. They're willing to shoot and execute anyone they see as a threat to their causes but don't really go too far. Edge: Even |-| Combat Experience= The Militia hasn't been around for an extremely long time and haven't done much outside of the occasional firefight with the police or confrontation with Cole MacGrath. The only real major combat the Militia has seen was the final assault on the Beast when he invaded New Marais. The Fireflies have had to fight US Military, Hunters, Infected, and possibly more. Edge: Fireflies |-| Creativity= The Militia isn't particularly the brightest group on the block, mainly relying on brute force in their attacks and no real strategy. The Fireflies have been more crafty over the years as they've lacked logistics, with homemade bombs, improvised weaponry, and crafting being implemented by the Fireflies. Edge: Fireflies |-| Stealth= As previously mentioned the Militia mainly rely on brute force to do damage, meaning they don't really calculate a game plan and try to use tactics like stealth. At least with the Fireflies they need to be as quiet as they can, whether it'd be planting a bomb for an attack on the government or trying to quietly subdue an enemy. Edge: Fireflies |-| Physical Health= The Militia have had the benefit of living in good conditions with antibiotics, food, and water in a time where a lethal plague is sweeping the United States off its feet. The Fireflies generally don't have this luxury and probably have to rely on rations and scarce antibiotics, making them more weak. On top of that that they're in a constant state of war making them more fatigued than the Militia. Edge: The Militia Weapons Edges Melee= The lethal nature of the Upgraded 2x4 makes it a dangerous piece of hardware with a bladed edge the blade is only good for one use and after that it's just a stick. The Riot Shield at least more versatile offensively and defensively despite lacking range and lethality along with covering a wider area of space. Edge: New Marais Militia |-| Pistol= The SIG definitely gets the edge over the Colt for it's larger magazine and greater reliabilty. There isn't really much to divide the two guns and while the Colt is lighter and more concealable the SIG is used by special forces worldwide for a reason. It's the more reliable and more accurate weapon in the hands of better trained soldiers. Edge: New Marais Militia |-| Shotgun= The Sawed Off is a badass piece of equipment but the issue is its mere two shell capacity and awkward design making its accuracy sacrificed. The Mossberg is heavier and less concealable but its stock and extra shells make it a lot easier for the Fireflies to get killshots when they made need it most. Edge: Fireflies |-| Assault Rifle= The ACR may have the more consistent rate of fire but the M16 is the lighter gun and has a larger potential range. The weight may be especially helpful on the more fatigued and worn out Fireflies especially. Edge: Fireflies |-| Explosive= Despite the versatility of three explosives they're all improvised and aren't as efficient as one rocket launcher meant to serve as a weapon. On top of that you have less of a chance of blowing yourself up with the RPG and have a range boost. Edge: New Marais Militia |-| Special= When you look at both weapons they're gonna do some major damage on the battlefield but have some serious setbacks that prevent them from getting the edge. The flamethrower will have the mobility edge and can do some major damage with fire but the machine gun has better range, will arguably kill quicker, and has more ammo. The two balance each other out and make this even. Edge: Even Notes *Voting will end on September 19. *The setting will be New Marais twenty years after the Beast brings a new infection that causes spores to turn people into bloodthirsty creatures. Cole MacGrath sacrificed himself to destroy the Beast but the United States didn't recover from all of the damage caused and a new group called the Fireflies rises, set to destroy the government. Joseph Bertrand (he was never exposed as a Conduit here) will be giving a speech at St. Ignatius Cathedral, ranting on how Cole MacGrath sacrificed himself for nothing despite people calling him a hero and how the Fireflies are bunch of evil criminals. A bomb detonates and the Fireflies emerge guns blazing aiming to kill Bertrand. The Militia come in to protect Bertrand and a firefight ensues. *Votes that are poor, lack good spelling, are one sentence, one worded, or are just crap will not count. Battle Fireflies: x 6 New Marais Militia: x 6 TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Category:Blog posts